


thin

by timeblitz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Malnutrition, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Recovery, Sad, Siblings, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived TommyInnit, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeblitz/pseuds/timeblitz
Summary: Tommy struggles to sleep after forming an alliance with Techno. His room doesn't quite feel like his room and his body doesn't quite feel like his body. Having a bit of safety has also given him some time to reflect on how thin he's become.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 277





	thin

Tommy couldn’t sleep, which honestly was quite annoying and not at all how he expected his first night after being officially welcomed in Technoblade’s house, aka his house now bitch, to go. He had thought that once he had gained some sort of safety, his mind would finally let him get some rest, but even with his newly installed furnace for heat, and fresh set of clothes with no tears, thank you very much, he tossed and turned and felt much too exhausted to rest. It was really quite ridiculous, he was tired so he should sleep, but nope. 

Sitting up in bed, Tommy pulled the blanket along with him and draped it across his shoulders. He gazed across his room with a strange feeling of detachment. Was this really his room now? It felt a little surreal to him still that Techno hadn’t immediately cleaved his head off with an axe when he found him romping around the place. Things had felt so much more… calm, then he had expected. Without the Blade’s expected yelling, Tommy had been quick to fill the gap with mindless chatter and it had almost felt like old times. Almost, but he couldn’t shake his paranoia that Dream would find him, or maybe already had and was just watching and waiting. And his stomach felt tight and uncomfortable, his skin dirty and hair greasy. Before they went to bed, Techno had helped him draw his first bath in quite some time, and he at least felt better in that regard, but things still felt off now that he had the time to recognize it.

Lightly lifting himself from the bed, blanket still held snugly to his shoulders, Tommy crossed his room and headed for the ladder. He pulled himself upstairs to the main floor, where he had remembered seeing a small mirror while rummaging through Techno’s things. It took him a few minutes to find it again, but yup, it was still there. It had a small crack in the upper corner but seemed just fine. Tommy held it lightly in his hands and tilted it up to his face. He studied himself for a long while, taking note of the shadows in his face which were only accentuated by the cold light streaming into the room from the moon.

While his hair had been washed and aggressively scrubbed clean from the grease, it still hung long and limp around his face. When was the last time he had cut it? The bags under his eyes were dark and puffy, and he really wasn’t helping them any by being awake right now but what else was he to do? Sleep hadn’t come easy even in L’Manberg. His cheeks looked gaunt and his lips were chapped. He looked like shit to be quite frank. 

Tommy propped the mirror up on the chest he found it in and stepped back, taking in his entirety. The clothes Techno had put out for him hung loosely on his frame, and he dropped the blanket to the floor with a shiver. He couldn’t even take comfort in the thought that these were Techno’s clothes and therefore would be big on anyone, they weren’t. They used to belong to him when he was younger, and smaller, and also bigger than he apparently was now. The only indication that he had grown at all was the fact that his ankles poked out from under the pants a bit, taller but without the bulk. 

Slowly, Tommy lifted his shirt up and off, tossing it to the floor along with his blanket. He looked at himself, that feeling of disconnect making itself even more well known. His ribs had never been so visible before. He ran his hand gently across them, internally cringing at how thin his forearms had become. He was tired, plain and simple. How had he let himself get this bad? He wanted revenge on Dream, at least he thought he might, but in this state how could he expect to do much of anything? With a sigh, Tommy let his hand fall to his side and his eyes shut heavily. So tired. 

He heard the creaking of the ladder behind him and forced his eyes to open back up. “Sorry for waking you bro.” Tommy said quietly, his own voice sounding foriegn to his ears.

“What are you doing up?” Techno asked cautiously, stepping across the room to stand next to Tommy. “It’s late, and you could use the rest.”

Tommy let the question sit in the air for a minute before replying with his own. “I’ve gotten rather thin haven’t I?” 

Techno eyed him carefully, mentally gauging a response. “A bit yeah, but we’ll work on that.” He finally replied. “Get you back up to strength and all that. It’s on the to-do list.” 

“... Good, good.” Tommy reached down and picked his shirt back up. He tugged it back on then blinked over in surprise at Techno who had plucked up his blanket and was holding it out to him. He took it without a word and slung it over his shoulders once more, glad to have its warmth returned to him. 

“Get back to sleep, tomorrow we need to plan how to break Phil out of L’Manberg and I don’t need you dozing while we strategize.” Techno awkwardly pat Tommy on the shoulder, earning a small smile from the boy.

“Will do, big man. See you in the morning.” Tommy shuffled over to the ladder, pressing his foot to the rung and looking back. “Thank you.” And then he was gone, quicking climbing his way downstairs to avoid the embarrassment. He was thin, and he was tired, and his bones poked uncomfortably into the mattress, but this time he managed to find sleep and that was good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up quick since after my last one I wanted to write something that, at least in the moment, could fit into canon. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
